DONT TOUCH
by lildictator
Summary: Ya know it's a FUUGEN, so just read it.


_**DON'T TOUCH**_

With my new found inspiration, I have been able to come up with a new, Fuugen one shot, but sadly not another chapter for Champloo twists, so sorry. But at least you have this until then. I've been trying to focus all of my creative energy on my stories, but with the lack of anime in my life, and the lack of Mufuu fics, its getting harder and harder to keep this stuff up. But you know what I really want? The writer's strike to end and more Fuugen updates!

I don't own this or Mongolian bbq...and that really sucks!!!

Jin-24- Doctor, Brain surgeon

Mugen-21-Mechanic, owner of his own garage and customs shop

Fuu-19- Chef, prodigy in culinary arts

Shino-24- Pediatrician, love interest of Jin

Don't Mess with the Family

It was one of those rainy, yet calm days, it had been like this for three weeks now. Non-stop raining, from dusk till dawn. But what could you expect; it was the dead of winter, in Japan. The streets were almost completely empty, a tall young male, with long black hair, hurried into the building.

As he walked briskly to the elevator, as he waited for it to arrive, he took a moment to notice his surroundings. It seemed as though the rain had kept everyone inside today, taking notice of a little boy and girl who yearned to go and play outside. He couldn't help but feel some sympathy for the kid. Upon the arrival of the elevator, he pressed the button that would lead him to his apartment.

It had been a long day and the last thing he wanted was annoyance. Too bad karma has a sense of humor. As he walked into the apartment, he saw the entity of all annoyances, Mogen Champuru. His rival, some what friend, and of course neighbor. They had known each other since college; well it was more like Jin was in college. Since Mugen studying to be a mechanic then. The day they met at the local dojo, was rather interesting to say the least. They called a "friendly" spar, but the audience they had would have called it a fight to the death. It was rather ironic to find out that they actually lived in the same building, and just lived a few doors down dorm one another.

"Mugen, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Drinkin' sake and eatin' ramen what does it look like, four-eyes?" he took another sip from his cup.

''Okay let me rephrase the question. What the fuck are you doing in my apartment? And how the hell did you get in here?" You have a garage and an apartment to be at." What he spoke was true. Mugen now owned his very own garage, which was located about three buildings down.

''And to answer your question, I closed shop up early, today cause business was slow. Also I'm here cause, I'm out of booze and you're not. Oh yeah...I just picked your lock'' he smirked at Jin's irritated expression.

Just then the phone rang, Jin answered to hear the voice of his father.

"Hello son, how's life as a doctor treating you?"

"It's fine dad, but I have some business to take care of," he glared in Mugen's direction. "So what's the reason for this call?"

"Oh of course, well as you know your sister, Fuu has just finished earning, her degree in culinary arts. And she's already been offered a job as a chef at a restaurant. Actually its around your area." Jin didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"That's...great, so where is she going to stay at?" he asked cautiously. Don't get him wrong, Jin loved his baby sister Fuu, but he had his girlfriend, Shino to worry about, not to mention work. He wouldn't have time to watch Fuu, especially since he was about to ask Shino to marry him, and they would be going away on a trip, in a few days.

"Funny you should mention that, because she's coming to stay with you. Of course this is temporary, just until she finds a place of her own. And of course I want you to keep an out for her. You know how she always gets into trouble."

"Father!" Jin knew this was coming, but he wasn't going down without a fight. "You can't be serious, why can't sh-" he was cut off by the stern voice of, his mother, who had grabbed the phone from her husband.

"Jin Kasumi, you will let your baby sister stay with you, and you will make sure nothing happens to her. Is that clear?" When they said, "Hell have no fury, like a woman's scorn", they must have been talking about, his mother. Jin knew he had lost this fight, so he did the only thing he could do. He accepted defeat.

"When is she coming?"

"She's on a train now, and should be there at about, oh around eight o'clock", her voice immediately changed to, a softer, and much loving tone. "Please take, care of her Jin, bye love you." she then hung up.

This wasn't good, Jin was supposed to be back at the hospital, for a very long surgery, at eight o'clock, then Shino was coming over later on, there was no way he could pick her up. It seemed like karma and fate just wanted to screw up his plans. Just then his eyes, once again landed upon Mugen. _'Maybe all isn't lost, just yet."_

"Mugen?"

''What now four-eyes, ya gonna bitch some more?''

Quickly Jin calmed his nerves, and then got his mind straight. _'Can't believe I'm about to do this' _"Mugen, I need you to do a big favor, for me."

"Huh" he sat up straight at these words. He usually didn't do stuff for just anybody, but he sort of considered Jin his friend. Besides, there might be something in it for him. "What do ya want? Some hints on how to bag that, girlfriend of yours." he said with a sly grin.

Ignoring, Mugen's vulgar ways, Jin continued. "My little sister is coming to stay with me for awhile, until she finds a place of her own."

"So what does you baby sittin a brat, have to do wit me?"

"Well she'll be arriving here at eight, but I have a surgery to do at the same time. And Shino's coming over, later on. So I was wondering if you cou-" He stopped by Mugen's sudden outburst.

"HELL NO!!!" he shouted with defiance. "I'm not gonna get stuck babysittin, some little girlie-girl brat, while you're gettin it on wit your girl, not gonna happen not ever!"

"I'll buy you sake, for a whole two months'' Jin knew this was a dangerous thing to say, Mugen could do alot of damage that much sake. Mugen pondered on this proposition, a little longer he knew he could get alot out of this, if he played his cards right.

"Make it three months", he said so casually.

"Very well, three months of sake."

"And?"

"And I'll...I'll... pay for your dinner for a whole week, as well." Now Jin knew he was gonna have financial issues. Mugen could eat more than, an entire army of men. This was worse than buying sake for and entire year. It was good thing that, Jin was a well known brain surgeon, who was paid very well.

"Fine, you've got yourself a deal, fish-face" Mugen smirked as he left the apartment, carrying the ramen and jug of sake with him, making his way to his apartment. _ 'Besides how hard could, babysittin one brat be' _Mugen thought, with smirk on his face.

**Eight O'clock**

Mugen sighed, as he looked up at the sky, gazing at all the stars. He was waiting for Jin's sister, Fuu, to arrive. But he was getting so bored, besides how was he gonna know what she looked like. Only thing she knew was that she was young, short, and had brown hair .He had never met the girl before so what was he supposed to do just go around asking every girl, what their names were_. Hmm...That doesn't sound like a bad idea; I could end up with a date tonight_. _Maybe this could be fun after all._

Just as his thought, had ended, Mugen noticed a short girl looking around, as though she was lost._ 'Hmm...Maybe that's her'_ But before he could reach the girl another man, dressed rather casually, came up to her and began to talk to her. Well it was more like flirting, but it seemed as though the guy wasn't making any progress. As the girl, began to walk away, the guy followed her. The guy was, refusing to take no for an answer. Mugen then remembered another thin Jin mention about Fuu. She always seemed to find trouble. So being the gentleman that he was, Mugen decided to help.

"It would be my pleasure, to have share a drink with such a love young woman", he smirked as he slid his arm around her shoulder. Of course he neglected to notice, the completely disgusted look on her face._ Can't this guy take a hint? Where's Jin he's never late'_ "No thanks, I don't drink and besides my brother will be here very soon. But thank you for the offer, but I really should be going." She lifted his arm off of her shoulder, then giving him a pat, she turned to leave. Just as she thought she was free, she felt, something snag onto her wrist, before she knew it the guy had pulled her back towards him.

"Come on baby, just one little drink." he leaned down, putting his face closer to her own.

"No I really have to go, now!" she tried her best to get away from him. "My big brother, Jin, will be here any moment!" At this point Mugen arrived, to the scene that was being displayed before him. "A young girl, about the age of nineteen, or so. Wearing a very sexy but modest dress, this was decorated with sunflowers, with matching shoes.

"Hey buddy the, chick said no, so take a hint already." Mugen stared menacingly at the man. The guy looked sleazy and for some reason, he didn't like the way this guy was touching this girl. Even though he never met her before, but for some reason he felt a strong connection between them, when she looked into his eyes.

"Mind your own fucking business, boy!" By this time Fuu, had escaped from, the strangers tight hold. She figured it would be smart to get out of the way, so she made her way over to the only safe place she could think of. The tall dark stranger, with the unruly air.

"Please help me!" she ran behind Mugen, hiding her face behind his broad form. He couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of sympathy for the girl, which was now clinging to him for dear life. With her big brown eyes, brimming with tears, staring up at him_. This chick is kinda cute...Wait a minute did she say she was Jin's sister_? _So this is Fuu. He forgot to mention how cute she is. And not to mention sexy, hehehe. _As Mugen as studying Fuu, he was too busy to notice the, other guy charging at him, ready to stab him.

Just as the blade was about to connect, with Mugen's side. He dodge it at the same time moving Fuu out of the way, as well as succeeding in taking hold of the guy wrist_. What a pathetic weakling. Oh well might as well end this early, the chick is startin' to get freaked out._ He took another glance at Fuu to see she was trying her best to hold back her tears.

For some reason he didn't like to see her so distressed, it made his heart sink. With that thought in mind, Mugen squeezed the guy's wrist, making him drop the knife then howl in pain.

"Okay buddy, now I want cha to apologies, to this lil cutie here." Mugen proceeded to add more force on his hold. As well as taking notice of Fuu blushing. "Do you understand?"

"I ain't sayin sorry to dat bitch," the man yelled back.

"Okay buddy, have it your way then." Mugen took hold of the guy's pinky finger, and then proceeded to break it. The man sounded as though he was in inscruciating pain. Mugen then moved onto the next finger, readying to break the rest.

"Come on buddy, I wanna go home tonight, but I can do this all night long." Mugen had grown bored of torturing the guy, and Fuu well she was still shocked. "So are you sorry or what?"

"I...I...I'm so-"

"Come on, you can say it" Mugen smirked at the guy's pain and suffering.

"I'm sorry," he said with tears running down his face.

"I can't here you" Mugen said in a sing-song voice

"I'M SORRY!!!"

"Now was that so hard?" Mugen released the guy, and let crash to the hard pavement, with a loud thud. It looked as though the guy had passed out. Mugen was about to, give his full attention to Fuu; she walked right past him and towards the unconscious loser_. What the HELL is she doing!_

His question was answered, when her foot connected with the guy's sack_. So girlie's got some fight in her, I like it. _"Feel better, now" he asked

"Yes, that was very cleansing." she looked up at Mugen. Realizing that he was really tall, and had rugged good looks, that could make any school girl squeal. "So what's your name again?"

"Mugen and we gotta get goin', so come on", He then picked up her bags, and began to walk towards the car.

'Wait a minute, I don't even know you. I'm not going anywhere with you!" she turned around crossing her arms over her chest.

"WHAT! I just saved your friggin' life and now you're givin' me this bullshit!" Fuu only glared at him. Mugen calmed his breathing down to a calmer pace, and then proceeded to talk.

"I'm a somewhat of a friend of your brother's," his voice was at a creepy calm tone. "He had to go into work tonight, so he asked me to pick you up. And right now I'm gettin hungry and frustrated; those are two things I don't like to be."

"Okay then what's my brother's name and what does he do, if you get it right then I'll go with you, without a fuss." She smirked.

"His name is Jin and he's a brain surgeon. Always looks like he has a pole up his ass, and he always says, 'Hmmm. Now come on!" he pulled her over to his car. As she muttered curses, under her breath. _Lousy...sexy jerk... JACKASS!!!...stupid hair!_

As Mugen waited for Fuu, to get sttled, He decided to award himself for his good deeds, by of course sneaking a peek at Fuu's backside, as she got into the car. His eyes trailed the path of her skin, that was revealed as the dress, rode up her thigh higher. He was quite entertained, until she pulled it down _Damn...Maybe I'll get a closer look later. Hehehhe. _

Fuu looked at Mugen as if he was crazy _What's with this guy? He is kinda cute though, but he's a real jerk, but a cute jerk._ "Are you feeling alright, Mugen?"

"Uh...what," He said as if he was awaken from a dream. A very good dream, that included Fuu, himself, a bed, a counter, a wall, or any other sturdy surface that could hold two human bodies. "Yea I'm good, let's hit it."

** Mugen's Apartment**

"Why do I have to go to your place?", Fuu whined for the hundreth time, " I can just go to Jin's place, besides I barely even know you. For alI know you could be some weird sicko."

Mugen had to force himself so that he wouldn't be tempted to hurt Fuu. "Because you stupid, brother forgot to give me a key to his place, since he put in that new security system. So now we're stuck with each other, until he shows up." He smirked at the possibilities of this situation. " But lucky for you, you're stuck with me."

''Whatever"

"So your gonna be a cook right?" Mugen asked, as he set her bags down, then sat onto the couch.

"Yes, I am. But how did you know that?"

"I just know these things." he smirked "But besides, I think you owe me a little something for my heroic deeds." Fuu then marched into the kitchen, to look into the kitchen, to find something to cook. "Just to let you know, I'm not cooking becuase you told me to,'' she yelled, " I'm cooking because I'm hungry too, and it would be rude to not cook for you either ! "he smirked as she walked into the kitchen to cook something for them. He knew he won that battle.

Being that Mugen never, kept anything in his fridge but ramen, booze, and occasionally food. It was still impressive that Fuu was able to cook something after all. And by the smell of things, she had manage to cook something delicious.

"Wow, this ain't half bad" Mugen saud as he continued to gobble up his portion of the shrimp, dumplins, and rice. As they sat down in the living room to eat on the coffee table. Mugen said he prefered to there anyways. He looked over at Fuu to see she was taking small dainty bites, it seemed as though she wasn't even there, as she ate. Her eyes held the saddest expression that anyone could ever give.

"Hey, what's wrong with you brat" he said as he snatched a piece of shrimp and dumpling from her plate. "If you ain't hungry I'll take ya food." he tried his best to cheer her up, it seemed to help a little.

"Mugen!!! Keep you grubby hands off of my plate, or I swear I'll...I'll...I'll do something very bad to you."

"Oh yeah, what's the little girly gonna do to a big tough guy like me?" he cocked his head to the side, with a smug grin plastered across his face. Fuu wanted to nothing more tan to swipe that look off of his face. It was nice to see her with that fire back in her eyes, instead of that dead look. With a huff Fuu, continued to eat. Just then, she was struck with a brilliant plan.

"Oh, Mugen" she said in a sweet baby voice.

"What now br--'' he was cut off from what he was saying, when he saw the look in Fuu's eyes. They were a deeper color than before, and looked even more beautiful.

"I never did, thank you properly for helping me, I wish there was something I could do for you. But what could I do?" she moved closer to Mugen, her hand lightly touched his thigh, he didn't even notice her hand reaching for her bowl rice and shrimp.

"Really, I could think of a few things." Mugen moved closer to her, Fuu hadn't expected this, and this was definately not a part of her plan. She backed up a little, but it seemed as though Mugen got closer. Her hand was clutching the bowl now, she decided it was time to complete the final steps of her plan. Just the bowl's contents were about make contact with Mugen's hair, he had some how snatched the bowl away from her.

"How did you do that !" Fuu stared at him with disbelief.

"I'm full of surprises baby, maybe I'll show you someday. " he said as he popped a shimp into his mouth.

"As if, now gimme back my food Mugen."

"No way girly, this stuff is too good. Ya snooze, ya lose." Mugen was so caught up in laughing and eating, that he didn't even notice Fuu launch herself at him. They soon found themselves rolling around the floor, with food scattered all over the place.

"You stupid jerk, you're so mean!" Fuu pulled at his hair, as she now was on top of him. Mugen then caught both of her wrist, then flipped them both over, and held her wrist above her head.

''Gotcha!" he yelled in her face triumphantly

"LET ME GO MUGEN,'' she screamed unaware of how loud she was being. "I'll TELL JIN, THEN YOU'LL REALLY GET IT!!! she struggled to break free from his hold.

"HA!!! What's old fish-face gonna do to me!" he laughed in her face "Besides I like it here," nuzzled her neck, playfully nipping playfully. Fuu was shocked, this couldn't be happening to her right? Mugen pulled back to bring his lips closer to her own, Just as he was about to close the distance between them. There was a knock at the door, They both looked at each other, too stunned to even think of moving. Mugen then got off of her to open the door, there sttod JIn and Shino. Fuu rushed to give her brother a bear hug. Mugen's face was covered with jealousy as he saw the way, that Jin got to touch Fuu, Jin didn't let this go unseen.

"Oh Jin its so great to see you again, I"ve missed you!" she exclaimed. "And who's this? Is she your girlfrend?" she nudged Jin in the ribs, " she's really pretty."

"Thank you, Fuu-chan"

"Fuu, this is Shino, my girlfriend. Shino this Fuu my little sister."

"Hey!!! I'm not little !!!"

"Yea right shrimpy !"

"Shut up Mugen, you idiot !"

''Who you callin idiot, you're the idiot !"

They continued to argue until, Jin saw that it was time to leave. They left Mugen's apartment with JIn dragging Fuu, out of the door.

Mugen was left there to ponder on the perdicerment that he now found himself in. _Is one chick really worth really worth all this trouble? Yea she's worth and so much more. Besides what better way to piss Ol' Fish-face off. Hehehe._

As time went on Fuu seemed to adjust to things smoothly at her job, and her living arrangments with Jin. She absolutely loved her job, the owners were an old couple, who were very nice and sweet to her. At work she would usually find herself thinking of Mugen more and more each day.

Today seemed to be a slow day at work for Fuu, and it was only one more hours until her shift was over. What she really wanted was some excitement t walk in through the front doors. And just then some excitement did walk through the door, Mugen came in wearing a leather jacket with a tight fitting black shirt underneath, along witha pair of dark denim jeans. His eyes scanned the room until they found their target, Fuu.

"Hey there, girly how's it goin' " he said as took a seat at the bar. Fuu stared at Mugen with a shocked expression written across her features. ''Mugen what are you doing here?!?!" she looked around to check and make sure the coast was clear.

"I'm hungry, so I'm here to eat."

"You know what I mean, why are _here_ at my job? "

"Well I'm here to eat an order grilled eel, shrimp and fish. And a beer would be nice.

"Mugen I'm serious, why are you here?"

"I heard the food was good here, and..." he whispered so that she would have to lean in closer to one another, almost causing their faces to touch. Fuu was so caught in her tance with Mugen, she couldn't even move. It was soon ended when Mugen winked and lightly touched his lips to her's. She finally talked as her senses came rushing back."Ugh...you're such a creep!" she stomped off to go and finish with work until it was time to go home. Trying not to think of how good, the kiss felt. Mugen just smirked as he took a sip of his beer.

When her shift was over Fuu, noticed that Mugen still sat in the same spot, as if he was waiting for her. She decided to leave out of the back door instead, thinking it was better to avoid him for now. As Fuu made her way through the alley, a dark shadowy figure snuck up from behind her. Fuu screamed as she felt an arm circle around her waist, and pull towards its owner.

''You weren't tryin' to avoid me now, was you?" Of course the voice belong to none other than Mugen. He had seen her sneak out the back door and decided to follow her. Fuu was too stunned to talk, why was he doing this? There was no way that he was acually interested in her, right? Fuu saw tha tit was futile to argue with him, thus decided to walk home with him. In fact she didn't even mind him touching her.

When thay arrived at Jin's apartment door, they parted ways, as Fuu made her way into the apartment. Jin would be back soon, since he and Shino were going on a much need vacaton. They were going to some spa and resort that was located in Okinawa. She plopped down on her bed, grabbing the stuffed squirel she had gotten for her birthday.

"What am I gonna do, Momo?" she question the stuffed animal as if it would give her an answer. "Mugen isn't really all that bad, and he makes me laugh. "

**8:00 Jin and Shino leave**

"Good-bye Fuu-chan" Shino said as she gave Fuu a hug " try and have some fun while Jin and I are gone. Maybe Mugen could show you a good time?" Fuu was shocked to hear this from her brother's girlfriend. Maybe that's why Jin was with Shino she gave his life excitment and hapiness. She was happy that he had found someone like that for him, maybe she would too one day.

''Try to have some fun, Jin you need to relax more."

"I'll try but, I won't be able to with you being here all alone. Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?"

"Jin I'm a big girl now, you don't have to worry about me. Now go on and have some fun."

"Alright then, stay safe." Jin said as he left out the door, when the door closed behind him, he turned to Shino, "I have to take care of something, I'll be down in a moment."

"Okay sweetheart," she kissed his cheek, "don't keep me waiting."

Jin fixed his glasses, '' Of course". With that said Jin made his way over to Mugen's Apartment, he needed another favor. When Mugen came to open the door, would could tell he had been asleep.

"What'd ya want, now?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Fuu, while Shino and myself are away at the Okinawa Sprins Spa."

"Really now.."

"Yes, you see Fuu went to an all girl school and she can be a bit naieve at times. I don't want anyone to take advanrage of her, while I'm away."

"So you're trusting _me_ to watch _her?''_

'Should I worry?"

"Of course not, I'll take _good _care of her"

"Right," Jin turned ready to leave then turned around, to add one last comment. "Oh and Mugen don't touch her."

"What are you talking about?"

''I se the way you look at her." He said as he left Mugen standing there.

"Whatever" Mugen smirked at the possibilities he had now.

_ **Jin's Apartment**_

"MUGEN!!!!! KEEP YOUR DAMN HANDS OUT MY BOWL !!!" she smacked his hand once again as he reached with his chop sticks for another portion of her food. They were currently at Jin's apartment, eating on dumplings and shrimp as thay watched some movies. Fuu was actually confussed as to why he was there in the first place. After she had come home from work, Mugen showed up at the door with food in hand. And she was not one to turn down free food.

"But you have more than me." he sulked as he looked at his empty bowl.

''Well you finished all of your food. That's what you get. HA !" she stuck her toungue out at him. Mugen was lost for words, when he saw her cute little pink toungue. Mugen could have sworn his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Man did was this chick testing his self control, or what?

"..Whatever brat." Mugen said as he nugded her shoulder causing her to spill the food on her shirt. Thankfully she was wearing an oversized t-shirt, and a pair of plaid pajama pants. Fuu screamed at this, being that the shirt was her favorite night shirt.

"MUGEN! Look what you made me do, this as my favorite shirt !" she simply slipped it from her body, revealing a small red spegetthi strap top. Mugen was sure he would lose control.

"You're such a jackass Mugen" Fuu said as she marched away towards the bedroom. Mugen couldn't help but smirk, as he watched the sway of her hips as she walked away. He made a decision right then and there. He was going to have Fuu one way or another. But this wasn't going to be jus a one night stand, this would be different. Because Fuu wasn't just any girl, she was special to him. He felt as though he die if he didn't see her atleast twice a day. And what he really wanted was to wake to her beautiful face every morning. To feel her body pressed against his for warmth, in the chilly morning air. To feel her silky soft hair against his chest, as he held her tightly in their sleep.

His thoughts stopped there, as Fuu made her way back into the room with a pocky stick in her mouth, and a box full in her hand. She settled back into her spot on the couch, it seemed as though she wasn't mad at him anymore. As Fuu watched the movie that was playing, snuck his hand over to snatch the box of delicious treats away from her.

"MUGEN!!! You pig, give me back my pocky sticks! RIGHT NOW!!" Fuu launched herself at him, causing him to lay flat onto his back, on the couch. Now if you knew Fuu, then you new that she loved chocolate, and above all she loved pocky sticks. Even Jin knew not to mess with her pockys. Mugen was quite enjoying himself, with Fuu struggling against him to get back her most prized possession, of the moment. felt so right to have so close to him, in such a position. But as it seemed all good things do come to an end. He finally gave in and gave back her precious chocolate pocky sticks. Fuu gladly took them back, but not before hitting him upside the head.

"Damn girly all I wanted was stick, damn." he fumed "You must care about those things more than me, huh?"

"Don't be silly Mugen I care about" she mumbled as she ate another stick.

"What did ya say?"

"Nothing...just forget about it." She moved away as he moved closer to the edge of the couch. She soon found herself trapped between the couch and Mugen. She was terrified of what he doing, had long forgotten the sweets, and now clutched a pillow to her chest.

"What did you say?" his voice was much rougher and darker.

"N-n-nothing"

"Liar"

"I like you" she said, as her face flushed red.

''Good", he said before he pressed his lips to her own, keeping them firmly in place. Mugen of course was a man of action, therefore he didn't waste anytime to taste and explore the inside of her mouth. It felt like home, it was heaven. He had often wondered how she would feel against him, as he kissed her like this for the first time. But he couldn't, because of the damn pillow that was in between them. feeling a bit irritated at this, Mugen ripped the pillow away from her grasp and threw across the room. Finally being able to feel her body against his. He could her gasps and moans, as her little fist twisted the shirt.

Finally he had gotten the idea, that she needed air. He gazed down at his tiny angel below him, flushed one little kiss that they had shared. One little passionate, sexy, and intense kiss.

"I like you too Fuu." he grinned as he nuzzled he neck. Fuu couldn't even say anything, that being that she couldn't breathe regularly just yet. No one had ever made her feel this way before. When he kissed her it felt like a fire had been lit inside of her entire being. She was brought out of her thoughts she felt Mugen's lips, upon her again. This time with more force than before. His hands up and down her body, massaging her soft flesh. Another moan escaped her lips, as his hand ventured higher, touching her thigh and moving it to her backside, to bring her closer to him.

"M-Mugen", she could feel just how affectionate he was of her. "s-stop, J-Jin won't like this."

At these words he pulled back slightly. He didn't give a damn of what,_ big brother Jin _didn't like. He really cared about Fuu, and he didn't care anyone, approved of them. He was going to be with her, and she was going to be with him.

"So what! I want you Fuu! Only you!" he slowly ground himself against her core. "And I don't give a damn about what anyone thinks! You're special to me, you're not like those other girls. I care about you" Mugen finished his statement with another rough kiss. Fuu was completely lost for words, she couldn't believe he had just said those words. His lips traveled down her throat, to make contact with her collar bone. His hands held her wrist, next to her head. He could feel her squirming and fidgeting beneath him. He could tell she fighting herself for what she really wanted, and it turned him on.

"Mugen...stop...p-please we really shouldn't do this-"

"I don't think you want me to stop, do you?" He ran his hand down the flat plane, that was her stomach. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked seriously. He had no idea if he could actually stop himself at this point.

"No...I-its...just...I'm scared"

"Of what? Me?" He couldn't stand the thought of her being afraid of him.

"No! I have just never done this before." she turned her head away, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

Slowly a grin spread across Mugen's face. To him this was the greatest thing she could've ever said. The idea of him being her first. _'And_ _only'_ Mugen mused to himself.

"Fuu" he said as he started to kiss a trail down her neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist, thus making his way to her room. ''After tonight I'll be you're first and only". He laid them both on the bed, being careful not to crush her with his weight. Mugen was shocked when he felt Fuu, tug him down for a kiss. Her hands ran through his soft yet unruly hair, as one massaged his neck.

"I love you, Mugen" she murmured against his lips.

"I love you too, girly." he soon discarded them both of their shirts, and Fuu of her bottoms, leaving Fuu in only her bra and panties. The sight before him left, Mugen completely speechless. It was as if Fuu had appeared to him in the form of a beautiful and delicate angel. Her flesh was covered in a rosy pink tinge, looking so innocent beneath him, it made him want her more.

"Gorgeous...Sexy..." he murmured against her lips as, on hand trailed down her backside to cup her cheeks, bringing her closer and also earning a surprised gasp from Fuu. Mugen smirked against her lips, he loved all the sounds she was making. And pretty soon, he would love the sound of her screams, as he made love to her.

"Oh M-Mugen" she gasped as his lips made contact with her chest. His toungue tracing the lacey fabric of the bra. Growing tired of the objecting material, that stood in his way of tasting his Fuu. Mugen quickly snatched it from her body, giving him another glorious sight before him. Fuu realized she now laid completely topless, in front Mugen. Feeling very embarrassed , she quickly tried crossed her arms over her chest. But Mugen had caught her wrist, pinning them down above her head.

"Please, don't hide from me" he lowered his head to taste her once again. He was addicted to her taste now, and he wasn't done yet. He covered her chest with dark red hickies, marking her as his own.

"OH!...oh...M-Mugen!" she squirmed beneath him, unable to break free from his strong hold. She so badly wanted to touch him, and give him attention as well.

"Relax..." Mugen growled against her lips. "I'm gonna take good care of ya." One hand still held her wrist, above her head, as the other now rubbed against core. slowly slipping her panties off of her hips, and flinging them over her shoulder. He could smell her scent as it attacked his very soul. His hand traced her outer lips, he watched Fuu shaking her head from side to side. She was so confused, excited, and nervous.

"Mu-gen...y-you...don't have t-to..do that!" she gasped as she felt two of his fingers enter her. Fuu bucked beneath him panting as he began a slow pumping rhythm. His fingers readying her for what was yet to come.

"Damn, girly I can't wait to really feel you." he side as he pumped faster, bringing her to a powerful first climax. Fuu panted wildly beneath him, she had never felt something like that before. It felt like a strong force, had exploded within her body. As her senses finally returned, she felt Mugen on top of her, but he was now completely bare.

"Ya ready" he placed wet open mouthed kisses on her neck. He held her hips in a vice grip,

"I...I don't know?" she

"It's too late for that now," Mugen had already placed the condom in place, ready take what was now his. Slowly Mugen entered her, all the while tears ran down Fuu's face. The pain was too great to ignore ay longer.

"Mugen it hurts," she sobbed as she held onto him tightly, leaving little scratches on his forearms.

"I know baby.." he groaned, now completely inside of her, stretching Fuu her very limits. The tears still twinkling in her beautiful eyes. "Shhh...just relax. I'll make it all better."

As time passed their pace increased, as Fuu begged for more Mugen gave more in return.

Fuu's screams of pleasure mixed with Mugen's wild growls and groans. Mugen was barely keeping himself in control. Fuu kissed his jaw line leading to his ear, she ran her toungue over the rim, before she lightly bit it leaving a red mark.

"Damn baby...do you want me to lose control," he continued to pound into her. Leaving both of them breathless and panting.

"Please" she sobbed into his neck. That was when he lost complete control of himself, pounding with even more strength than before. This carried on long into the night until Mugen made sure they both had been satisfied.

** MORNING**

The next morning Fuu was awaken by a very strange but familiar sensation on her neck. It was wet, smooth and warm. '_Hmmm...that feels really good' _Fuu moaned in her sleep induced mind. Then there was a sudden sharp nipping pain in the same area. She opened her eyes to see Mugen's grinning face.

"Mornin' baby" he nuzzled her neck, as his hands worked her body. "did ya' sleep well"

"Y-yes." she pulled the blanket tighter around her form, feeling oddly vulnerable laying beneath him.

" Good cause, today I don't have to work and neither do you. And you know what that means?" he snatched the blanket from her hold, revealing her to him.

" Mugen ! " she blushed an even darker shade of red.

"What I've already seen ya." he gave her lips a few soft kisses "All of ya."

" But- " she was cut off as kissed her again.

"Shh.. just relax" he went back to work, pleasuring her.

_RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!_

_" _Damn ! "

" Mugen...the phone" she gasped against his lips, as his tongues teased hers.

"Ignore it, " he kissed her again "we got better things goin on here," he got his point across as he ground his pelvis against her.

"B-but what if it's Jin?"

"Then I'll kill him"

" W-what ? " she clearly heard him.

'' Nothin' just answer the phone."

"Hello "

"Hey, Fuu its Shino. We just wanted to check in on you. So how are things going?"

"Oh hi Shino, e-everything is...Oh-kay here." She struggled to stay concentrated, with Mugen sucking and kissing her body.

"Really because you don't sound okay. Shino asked curiously.

"Get rid of her," Mugen growled in her other ear.

''Mugen that would be rude," whispered.

"What was that Fuu?" Shino asked.

"N-not-" Finally losing his patience Mugen snatched the phone from her, bringing it to his ear.

''Mugen no!" she tried to get the phone back.

"Fuu's_ busy_ right now, call back later." He said then turned it off and throwing it across the room. He looked back to Fuu, his personal angel, with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"Now back to work." he said

" Was that Mugen?" Shino looked at the phone. "Well I guess I'll have to tell Jin."

"Tell me what? " Jin said walking into the room.

"Sweetie you might wanna take a seat for this."

In the end everyone ended up happy. Jin finally proposed to Shino which she accepted, and was now living with. Fuu was now living with Mugen, after cleverly persuaded her into a deal.

And Jin had surprisingly taken the news of Mugen and Fuu being together pretty well. He could have thought of a million other losers who she could have ended up with.

**THE END**

** Well I was bored and little pissed off, becuase the last time I updated Champloo Twist I didn't get the reactions that I wanted. But I've decided to get help from you guys! Here's the deal I want to hear what you guys want to read. And because there usually nothing god on TV, and this is all I have left.**

**So tell me what you guys want to read about, cuz I need inspirations !**


End file.
